My Search
by Writt3n.Dead5
Summary: will yang find her mother or wont she I don't know you don't know she doesn't know but yang's mother doesn't want to be found.
Taking a step back from my already crazy life and I see myself in the mirror of my nightmares behind me I see her the woman we thought me not worthy of life I don't know her name yet I know she knows me.

Blake and Wiess always argue about petty things like coffee or tea being the best or even whether or not I could beat pyrrha in a fight. And I'm asked the same thing each time – yang what do you think- I don't even care but it's the same thing over and over and over again everyday all day I never get time just for me or just with Ruby. I need an adventure we haven't been doing any fighting since the day on the train when that lady showed up and that lady is known as my mother even uncle Qrow said so and he did say how I could contact her I guess now is s good of time as I'm going to get nothing is happening really so why not it's a Tuesday night. What else am I going to do read nah the only books that are interesting her is little red riding hood or Blake's saucy book about ninjas and well I won't go into that not today at least. Now all I have to do is sneak out without anyone knowing I'm gone and asking me questions on where I'm going ii hate having to lie sure ii did it yesterday but how was I supposed to tell ruby about that guy and what we're going to do I couldn't so I told her I was going to the club as I always do but thing is the club kind of caught on fire last time I was there so now I'm banned doesn't stop me only them. I crawl out the window making sure none of the team see me hence the reason I went out when everyone was asleep. The drop, hard yes but I made it out alive and safe enough guess now I have to also grab bumblebee so then I had to climb back up and get thee silencer. Yay so I get that and ride down to the docks to meet with Qrow. He had found out where she was for the next couple of weeks or at least until the tournament is over but he couldn't tell me during the day she doesn't really want to be found by anyone let alone me her daughter.

I reach the docks and see him my biological uncle it's a bit of pleasure that sweeps over me when I see him it's been so long since I last seen him our conversations have always been a little dull since I told him about the train incident maybe this will bring us back together. "Hey" I say to him without a bit of joy

"Got bored being a school girl I see want to find out where your mother is, huh?"

"Yes, and I want to talk to her for longer than a minute"

"Ok then I can do that she told me that until the torment ends she's going to be watching this place in this one spot she didn't say where it was but she did say how to find that out, you have to go to this place." Qrow hands me this piece of paper with directions to this place or more like coordinates I enter them into my scroll and it shows this club.

"It's a club that's all I know you and your mother have some stuff in common"

"Yea I guess we do, so I go here and do what?"

"Ask the manger for any drink but with a little umbrella ok from there you will know what to do"

"Ok I got it thank you, old man" I say with a joke and a smile

"but before you get on that bike of yours does your team know you going this could take longer than you expect" I ignore his last cement and get on to bumble bee I don't care how long this takes I will find my mother and I'm not telling the team or anyone non the less I check the time on my watch its 3am in the morning and it takes at least 1-2 hours to get home and ruby blows the whistle at 5:30am so I have to go guess talking to Qrow took longer than I thought I will have to start this quest tomorrow. My first class is my anger control ugh it's so lame it's not like I have a anger issue it's just that Cardin was being the usual jerk and was not only bothering velvet but also Blake and that isn't on you don't hurt my team mate like that without something happening to you back he had it coming so whilst everyone else is at Professor Peach's class including Cardin that stupid, dumbass, motherfucker. In the class we focus on me not going on full red-eyes mode and being able to switch back happily on Wednesdays after this class I don't have any others and I usually I just go back to the dorm but today I thought I would go out on that quest of mine so I told ruby that I am gonna go out after the class and she may not see me until after night fall with a quick goodbye at their classroom and a long hard stare at Cardin I go to my class. The bell rings and I'm allowed to leave the class I rush to the room before anyone could see me I had to get the paper I had left it in my clothes and out of everything I had brought I forgot the thing that was telling me where I was going. As I'm about to leave I see the door open who was it I couldn't see their face but they were about my height and they have hood on not like ruby's its less of a hood but the color on it is gray who wears and gray hood I think and why would they be in our room did they forget what room was theirs, were they drunk why are they in this room and omg why are they leaving a note on my bed! They leave and shut the door they do it very quietly as if they have done it before do I pick up? I guess I have to I open the note and all that it written on it is 'yang stop looking for me' in blood red ink. My look as she says has only just began and I'm not stopping this started as I'm just bored but now it's so I can ask her some serious questions.


End file.
